1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to solar collector thermal power systems and is directed specifically to thermal energy storage units containing thermal energy storage canisters.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Various solar power systems have previously been proposed to meet electrical power or propulsion requirements of spacecraft, satellites and the space station.
A solar rocket absorber for use in outer space that heats a liquid by solar energy and outputs the heated fluid to a thruster is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,978 to Robinson dated July 16, 1985.
A thermal storage assembly which is charged by direct solar radiation and subsequently extracts the stored heat from the assembly utilizing a separate heat transfer fluid is disclosed in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 905,536 filed Sept. 10, 1986, titled "Solar Energy Focusing Assembly and Storage Unit", incorporated herein by reference. However, construction designs of heat fluid storage and conduit systems as well as thermal conductivity characteristics thereof have underscored the need for systems possessing enhanced structural integrity and improved heat transfer properties.